farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the main antagonist of Far Cry 3 and is the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. During Jason's and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his Pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all off, to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the captured warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s "death". Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas in a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Buck, he plunges his knife into Vaas' chest again and again until Vaas falls to the ground wounded. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason wakes up, proving that Vaas may have survived. Vaas' ultimate fate remains unknown. As Jason approaches Citra in the final dream sequence, Vaas, or at least a voice in Jason's head that sounds like him, says that she's going to make him a warrior. Death Following speculation that Vaas may have survived, Jeffrey Yohalem confirmed his death via Twitter, by responding with: "Sam and the privateers confirm Vaas's fate. What reason do you have to question them?" The Insanity Monologue Trivia * He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. * An interview with Michael Mando from G4TV revealed that when Michael went to audition for Ubisoft, Vaas did not actually exist. He originally auditioned for the character "Lupo" with features very similar to Vaas, but Mando didn't get the part. However, Ubisoft was so impressed by his performance that they decided to scrap "Lupo" altogether and give Mando the role of Vaas, the main antagonist. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 * Originally the character of Vaas' was to be a huge, heavily scarred man called Bull who looked nothing like Vaas, but Mando's audition was so good the writers changed the character design to the Pyro enemy, who looked just like Vaas, but with the left side of his face and upper body badly burned. Mando's casting and performance led to more changes that eventually led to Vaas. * Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he terrorizes a celebrity who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. * Vaas's facial appearance is largely similar to that of Robert De Niro's character, Travis Bickle, from the film Taxi Driver. Both characters have a mohawk, along with darkly outlined eyes. Furthermore, both characters are very unstable and dangerous, though Travis is not quite as insane as Vaas is. * All the antagonists of ''Far Cry 3 are killed with a knife, including Vaas. This is due to Rakyat honour, which requires killing with a knife. * Vaas' definition of insanity monologue is based on a supposed quote by Albert Einstein. * Vaas seems to be an avid fan of movies as he has made references to Bambi, Forrest Gump and mentioned that he is a fan of Christopher Mintz-Plasse having seen most of his movies, "even the shit ones". He immediately refers to Christopher as "McLovin", a reference to the film, Superbad. * You can spawn Vaas as hostile AI in the Map editor, but his voice will not be used. Instead it will use a random pirate's voice. * In the misson Payback, the same music in the club is used in Vaas' compound. * Montenegro is Spanish for "Black Mountain". * Montenegro is also a former Yugoslavian country * Much of his fight scene foreshadows the climax of the game, with Jason essentially becoming a likeness to Vaas' remorselessness and insanity, thus making the role of Vaas reborn through Jason. * Vaas is most likely one of the major characters to survive the events of the game, but his fate is unknown Prologue: The Far Cry Experience Vaas appears in the short film, The Far Cry Experience, where he harasses and tortures a celebrity to death days before hearing from a pirate about Jason and his friends landing on the island. Gallery : File:Vaas 3.jpg|Vaas Vaas2.jpg Farcry3 628961.jpg Far-cry3-vass-640 r640x400.jpg Tumblr meyabtVBSA1qj06c7o1 r1 500.png|Vaas 384970-1920x1200.jpg 8lFoS5d06P4.jpg бд. Ю.JPG 1354615146_vaas.jpg CU9lo0kWwD8.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rakyat Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased